Damian Wayne
Robin (real name Damian Wayne) is the genetic clone of Batman and Wonder Woman, essentially making him their biological son. He was created by S.T.A.R. Labs. He is a member of the Junior Justice League. History Early Life Damian is the genetic clone of Bruce Wayne, Batman, and Diana Wayne, Wonder Woman, that was made by S.T.A.R. Labs. The intention was to create a clone of Batman that could replace him if he died, or defeat him if he went rogue. They also wanted to create a Batman with more physical abilities with less human limitations. He was released from his cryogenic sleep when the Junior Justice League broke into S.T.A.R. Labs. He was initially hostile but was later subdued and brought to the Justice League. After this meeting he was taken in by the Waynes, where he was trained by Bruce to become the new Robin. Personality Damian is rude, arrogant, and a little punk. He despises being told what to do and often does what he wants. When not causing a fight he looks for one, normally picking one with Batgirl. Due to the fact he had never really had the opportunity to interact with anyone until recently, Robin is somewhat anti-social and seems to have a hard time getting along with others or showing his emotions. As such he constantly behaves in a confrontational manner, to all people, even those who are attempting to be kind towards him. Even simple things like making amends with people, who he has wronged, is a tough concept for him to understand. For example, he was unsure of how to apologize after he overacted to a comment made by Wonder Girl. He briefly held a grudge with Jennifer as she was the current Batgirl who worked in Gotham. His reasoning was that there could only be one sidekick at a time. Though once he finally got that she wasn't Batman's sidekick, he let the grudge go but then tries to avoid any type of work with her. The two later resolve to be friends, with issues, but friends nonetheless. He also, at first, grudgingly works with his 'older sister' Samantha Wayne though he eventually warms up to her. He is, somewhat, more friendly to Mary Marvel. The only people he seems to be able to open up to are Diana and Alfred. Characteristics Robin has black messy hair and light blue eyes. Clothing His uniform is comprised of black pants, boots, gloves, and tunic with the symbol of a red bird spread over the chest. Around his waist he wears a silver colored utility belt with various pouches for all his equipment. Around his shoulders he wears a cape that is black on the outer-lining and red on the inner-lining. To protect his identity, Robin wears a black stylized domino mask at all times. While he wears the mask, his eyes appear completely white. Powers & Abilities Damian has fast reflexes and above normal strength for a child his age, though he has only a small amount of genetic superpowers from his 'mother'. His strength is due to the fact that he was genetically modified to be in peek condition for battle for many years to come and he was released from his cryogenic sleep before any of Diana's powers could fully manifest in him. Powers *'Enhanced Strength': Damian has strength on par with his own 'father'. *'Durability': Damian is much more durable than a regular human. *'Heightened Reflexes' *'Peak of Human Agility' Abilities *'Extreme Conditioning' *'Master of Stealth' *'Master Acrobat': His skills rival Batgirl's. *'Slowed Aging': Once he reaches twenty, his aging will be slowed due to the cloning process. Equipment Like Batman and Batgirl, Robin carries a variety of weapons in his utility belt. Weapons *'Birdarangs': Bird-shaped objects that are used as long range attack weapons with various uses, such as an explosive, or ones that release gas. *'Grappling guns': A hand-held device that fires a grappling hook along far distances allowing for Robin to make hasty escapes and climb to high objects and buildings. The grapple lines can be lengthened and pulled back using the buttons on the gun. *'Tazer': Damian carries around a hand-held tazer, that can be used for both short-range and long-range. The exact voltage of the electrical blast is unknown, but it was enough to slow down Supergirl. *'Gas pellets': Tiny-marble like devices that gives off a thick gray smoke which allows Robin to make hasty escapes. Close contact with the smoke can be disorienting for enemies. *'Ice Capsules': Can freeze an enemy in a sheet of thick ice. Shown to be strong enough to hold Shayera without breaking from resistance Category:Metahuman Category:Super Hero Category:Clone